Odio y destrucción
by Arya Bromsson
Summary: Oliver Wood: policía ejemplar, dedicado y despistado con las chicas. Katie Bell: reportera famosa y guapa. ¿Qué tienen en común? Un enemigo que desea destruirlos.
1. Prólogo

_¡Hola!_

_Solamente una aclaración, aunque creo que es obvio, pero la historia es de un mundo alternativo._

_Si les gusta seguiré subiendo, si no... solamente quedará con un capítulo._

_Hasta abajito._

_A.B._

* * *

_Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocido pertenece a Jotaká Rowling_

* * *

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Volvemos contigo al estudio, Gary -la chica rubia sonríe de forma cálida, el micrófono está a escasos centímetros de sus labios, sostenido por su mano enguantada, a pesar del frío ella no tiembla, solamente parpadea con rapidez antes de que desaparezca y se vea a un hombre robusto y pelirrojo, Gary Carter, entonces la pantalla de la televisión se torna negra.

La persona se levanta de la silla en la que se encontraba mirando a la reportera rubia, se dirige de forma lenta y cuidadosa hacia una pared que está llena de fotografías y recortes de periódicos en donde la protagonista es ella. Katie Bell. Su nombre aparece en cada recorte. Suspira antes de agarrar una en la que su cara está rodeada por un círculo rojo, con su mano enfundada en un guante negro, después se dirige a una mesa en donde la coloca de forma cuidadosa para después dirigirse a la pared que se ubica frente a la de la rubia. En ella el protagonista de los recortes y las fotografías es un chico musculoso con unos ojos oscuros. Oliver Wood. Repite la operación.

Cuando se encuentra de nuevo en la mesa se controla para no gritar de rabia. Ver sus rostros le enferma, hace que su cuerpo comience a temblar con una ira abrasadora, desea destruirlos, hacer que paguen por lo que le hicieron.

Esboza una sonrisa mientras mete las fotografías en sobres diferentes de forma cuidadosa, no debe de dejar rastro o todos sus planes se irían al caño.

Suspira antes de cerrarlos.

Sabrá sus reacciones cuando abran los sobres, los tiene bien vigilados. Ellos no se conocen, han escuchado hablar sobre el otro, pero a ninguno le interesa el otro. Ella reportera, el policía, demasiado diferentes, pero ahora, gracias a su persona lo tendrán que hacer, porque ahora tienen algo en común que antes no.

Su venganza.

Porque los va a destruir y, si quieren oponer una mínima resistencia deberán de unirse, de confiar para tratar de ofrecer una mínima resistencia.

Ríe con alegría.

-Pronto pagarán y caerán sin importar lo que intenten hacer -susurra antes de salir a la calle con sus sobres bajo el brazo.

* * *

_Tan tán._

_Quejas, sugerencias, dudas, amenazas de muerte... Review._

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme_

_Un beso y espero leerlos pronto_

_Arya Bromsson_


	2. Katie Bell

_"Seamos amigos, cuando duermas, prometo matarte de forma dulce"_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos son propiedad de Jo Rowling, la historia salió de mi cabeza algo (tal vez mucho) transtornada._

* * *

**Katie Bell**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katie suspiró mientras la maquillista, Alice, terminaba de arreglarla, la verdad es que amaba su trabajo, pero la fastidiaba un poco el hecho de ser mostrada como un ícono sexual sin neuronas, ¿sólo pensaban eso debido al color de su cabello y que se mantenía en forma gracias a que salía a correr casi a diario? Debía de admitir que al principio le había entusiasmado pasar a ser una reportera con más acción en las calles, hasta que comprendió que tenía que arreglarse como si fuera a modelar.

"O prostituirme"

Pero aceptó. Probablemente con el tiempo las personas comprendería que era más que sólo una "cara bonita". Aunque no se sentía así en absoluto y eso era en parte a que nada había cambiado, todos la seguían viendo de la misma forma, como alguien tonta y estúpida que estaba en ese puesto por acostarse con medio mundo del canal. Incluso la que decía ser su mejor amiga de aquel lugar lo pensaba.

-Te llegó un paquete -Michael le sonrió con simpatía, pero ella no pudo devolverle el gesto. No cuando le había hablado como si fuera una niña de unos dos años que no comprende muy bien el lenguaje.

Se sonrojó de rabia pero aceptó el sobre que le tendía. Lo miró con poca curiosidad, diario siempre le llegaban cartas, sobres, regalos e incluso ropa debido a "su belleza", lo dejó a un lado pero Alice se lo acercó de nuevo.

-Deberías leerlo -aconsejó, terminando de retocar algo cerca de sus ojos-. Parece importante.

-¿Por qué crees eso? -masculló Katie por el tono que empleó con ella. Altanera con un toque de sabelotodo engreída.

-Mira el remitente. ¿Quieres que te lo lea?

-Gracias, pero ya lo hago yo -escupió con el rostro encendido por la rabia. Alice me la detestaba debido a que se había quedado con el puesto que ansiaba y lo peor era que no podía vengarse con el maquillaje pues perdería su trabajo, pero se conformaba con expandir rumores sobre Katie en el canal, como aquel que decía que tenía a un negro de dos metros como amante, el cual era un actor porno y se escondía en su sótano cada vez que tenía visitas. Lo peor para ella, definitivamente, era que la gente le creía.

¡Y la tonta era ella!

Alice le sonrió con maldad antes de salir con la cabeza en alto.

Katie evitó gruñir con rabia, probablemente diría que era una foto de su supuesto amante negro. Pero cuando miró el remitente su rabia se fue.

_Raphael _

Sólo eso, sin dirección o un detalle más. Curiosa lo abrió.

La foto no la asustó demasiado, no. La nota fue la que le puso la piel de gallina, casi arrancándole un grito que murió antes de salir por sus labios.

_Katie Bell_

_._

_Dentro de poco recibirás más sobres para poder seguir con vida _

_No puedes escapar de mí_

_ Ha comenzado_

_Prepárate para intentar sobrevivir, aunque te lo advierto, es poco probable que ganes_

_._

_Raphael_

Raphael, ¿quién rayos era? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué querría terminar con su vida?

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer y por aquellas que dejaron review._

_Mil gracias, en serio._

_Un beso enorme_

_Arya Bromsson_


End file.
